Goals That Need Gold Stars
by cctejadaaa
Summary: Post Sectionals. Finale, for real this time. Eight years later, Rachel and Puck have a secret, and then some...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! This time, I'm totally shifting gears and trying my hand at Glee fics (because I think I've grown out of Twilight...maybe I'll revisit. Just to play with Eddie and Bellie again!) Thanks to Ms Mellissa _aka cheapen_ for reading this over and giving me the green light. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He knew that he should hate her. But she was trying, so hard, to be his friend. And Quinn's friend. And Finn's friend. Hell, she was trying to be EVERYONE'S friend.

Guess she finally decided to be normal.

He knew that he should hate her for spilling the beans to Finn. But she did him AND Quinn a favour. Something…both of them wanted to do for a long time, but were too afraid of doing.

But he appreciated her trying. So he tolerated her. He never slushied her; she'd give him a small smile in the hallway and he'd give her a nod of acknowledgement. He would answer back whenever she asked him something and laughed at any of her failed attempts to be funny.

He began enjoying her company. Little by little (so little in fact, he didn't even notice) they saw more of each other outside of glee rehearsals, or even outside of school. Like that one time, when he ran into her at Blockbuster. He was planning to re-rent Fight Club and a few Die Hard movies, and she bumped into him when he turned around.

Yeah, Rachel Berry was sort of Noah Puckerman's only friend. Now that the so-called Babygate had blown wide open and that freak Jacob Ben-Israel posted all the deets on his blog, Puck had become an outcast. Sure, he was still on the football team. And hell yes, he was still in glee. But he rarely talked to anyone outside of glee because everyone was so quick to judge 'the douchebag that slept with his best buddy's girl'.

_Berry was right. The Gleeks are the only friends I have_, Puck thought, when he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone started ringing, but he was too tired to talk to anyone, so he clicked the ignore button. He was too busy thinking about the past month – Babygate, sectionals, football games… and everyone in glee.

Finn was still distant during rehearsals. From everyone. A few days after sectionals, Mr. Shuester made them have a group discussion to talk about everything that happened. When it came to Finn's turn, he expressed his anger, his disappointment and his sadness. He didn't like how everyone in glee knew, BUT HIM. As he spoke, Quinn listened quietly, staring intently at the floor while tears filled her eyes.

Quinn was also a bit different. She didn't live with Finn anymore (obviously) but with Rachel. RACHEL FREAKING BERRY. That, right there, proved that she wasn't as mad as everyone thought she was. For the week after sectionals, she stayed with Puck and his family. But one day after school while he was looking for her to drive home, he heard Quinn and Rachel talking in the bathroom.

_

* * *

_

"Look Quinn, I really hope you know I'm sorry for telling Finn. It was wrong. It wasn't my place, at all! I'm not involved in this triangle of yours, and I was being selfish thinking about my happiness without thinking about who would have to clean up the mess. If it helps, I don't think about him any more that much

.

_I just… want to let him be for now. I hope you forgive me Quinn."_

"Rachel, I know that you're sorry. You told me right after Finn found out. I just…wish he'd speak to me. To you. To someone, dammit! It's scary how calm and normal he's trying to be in glee, but I see him giving either me or Puck the death glare. I just feel so guilty for having done that to him…"

Puck heard a sniffle and soft humming for a few minutes. He figured that Rachel was probably trying to soothe Quinn.

"You know that I'd kill for this baby to be his?"

Puck felt his heart clench. Of course he regretted sleeping with Quinn, but it was still his baby inside her.

"I'm sure that you would have preferred to lose your virginity to someone you have feelings for. But I can see Puck's trying. I mean, you are staying with him, right?"

"I guess. And yeah he is trying. But… I feel so out of place at his house! They were having one of their family nights and watching Seinfeld together while eating Chinese. You know Jerry Seinfeld's Jewish, right? And…you know that episode where he's making out with some girl during Schindler's List? Mrs. Puckerman threw the biggest bitch fit over Puck doing something like that! 'Noah, you need to respect your Jewish roots more than this Jerry does. Noah, I thought you were gonna date a Jewish girl, how come you brought this one home? Noah!' She is crazy!"

He heard Rachel laugh a bit and he smiled to himself. He remembered that time… luckily Quinn's baby hormones weren't so high so she wasn't so offended.

* * *

He had no idea how Quinn and Rachel had become so close after that talk. And yeah, he had to admit that it was a little weird having to share a bathroom with a girl; he always had his own while his mom and sister used the one downstairs. It was awkward seeing hair in the drain (since he didn't have hair) and she laughed her ass off when he accidentally used her deodorant.

He guessed he was kind of relieved when she told him that she was going to shack up with Rachel, even if it did shock him to no end. And his mom thought it was because of her at first, but didn't really mind after ("Did I do something wrong Noah? Well… that's okay, Noah. As long as she and the baby are safe. Besides, her cravings for dill pickles and nutella were driving me crazy!")

And Puck was stunned shitless when Quinn announced that she decided to keep the baby (now that she was getting back into her groove again). He was floored. And elated. And over the fucking moon.

He told her that he still wanted to help her, and reminded her (again) that he wasn't going to be a dead beat like his father. Puck thought that she'd put up a fight and tell him no like the other few times, but she patted his hand reassuringly and said, "Rachel said that you're sincere, that you're already in love with the baby… and that you have really good baby daddy potential. I guess I'll give it a shot," Quinn smiled and added, "You'll be on craving duty!"

Yeah. So he guessed Rachel was also the reason why he was part of the baby's life. How she'd became so helpful, he had no idea…

Everyone else in glee was being supportive; at least they weren't taking sides. They understood that Finn was a little angry at them for not telling him before, so they'd make small talk with him but leave him alone for the most part (they considered themselves lucky that he didn't quit glee). Rachel was becoming friendly with all of them too, even Santana and Brittany! It was a surprise to everyone, but hey, they all thought that a nice, calm Rachel was better than a superfreak, diva Rachel.

His phone rang again, but by this time he was exhausted out of his brain, and turned it off. He turned to the other side of his bed, snuggling into the coldness of the pillow underneath his head.

_Yeah, I guess Berry's been a big help…_

* * *

The next morning, Puck was at his locker talking to Mike about Jackie Chan's appearance on Ellen…and something about his English being to hard for even a machine to understand.

"Dude, did you see him? It was so fucking funny, he was trying to speak to one of those automated voice messages with his heavy accent, and he got through!" Mike cackled.

Puck was about to close his locker when it was pushed closed by a petite, smiling brunette.

"Good morning boys!" Rachel greeted brightly. Mike and Puck grunted in response to her and Quinn, who was behind her. Suddenly Quinn glared at him and pushed Rachel behind her.

"PUCK! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE ON CRAVING DUTY?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?!? YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED BOTH!" she scolded.

"Quinn, I told you it was fine. You barely ask anything of us and-"

"Rach, no. Puck wanted to help and he didn't help me! Puck, apologize to Rachel! You made her get up one thirty in the morning! She needs her beauty sleep, and I need my pickles, and you need to help me! And Mike, stop laughing!" she demanded. Puck looked utterly confused, while Rachel and Mike just looked on amused.

"Uh, sorry Rach. I got tired…" he apologized whilst scratching the back of his Mohawk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled and left saying that she'd see them in glee. All of a sudden Quinn was all up in his face again.

"You're lucky she's forgiving and she sticks up for you," she reminded him. Quinn turned around and left as the bell rang, signifying the start of first.

"Yeah, I really am," Puck mumbled, loud enough for Mike to hear.

* * *

Ever since Babygate, Rachel felt like shit. Completely like shit. Of course she regretted it after (would she have permitted Quinn to punch her if she didn't?) and even more when she saw how sombre everyone in glee club was.

So she had some kind of epiphany one morning during her workout on the elliptical.

_'How will future casting directors and co-stars like me if I'm not liked by my 'friends' in glee club?'_ she thought.

'_I need to start somewhere. High school is the foundation. High school is the microcosm of the world – if I want the world to love me, I need my peers to at least feel comfortable with me.'_

* * *

That day during practice, Mr. Shuester gave them a new song to work on. _Love Like This_ by Natasha Beddingfield, to be , he gave the lead to Rachel, despite the jealous glares of fellow singer Mercedes Jones.

She did it.

She gave the lead to Mercedes WILLINGLY. And everyone had looked at her like she'd lost her marbles and had grown a second, third and fourth head.

*

The same day, she suggested new dance moves and tricks to Santana and Brittany.

She asked Kurt for fashion advice just to make him happy.

She even prompted both Tina and Artie to talk to each other!

The next step was to approach Finn, Quinn and Puck again.

* * *

She tried Finn first. Rachel tried talking to him, making him smile and cracking jokes… but she could tell that he was still coping. She was wise enough to keep her distance and know that he'd go to her, when he was ready… but would she still want him to?

She had no clue what was happening. Ever since he joined glee, she was CERTAIN that she'd always want him. No matter what. And do whatever it took to make him go to her. But when she'd seen him after Sectionals, keeping his distance from everyone, but staring at Quinn and Puck like he missed them in his life, she regretted telling him even more.

Next she tried Quinn. And how terrified she was when she tried. Rachel sat down next to her during glee and made small talk about how Quinn was feeling and what she was craving, just to test the waters. Quinn responded, without any insults or death glares (thank God) and throughout the whole practice, they talked even more. Like, to the point where they were making their own inside jokes and laughing like mad.

Rachel felt everyone's eyes on her while she giggled with Quinn over some new inside joke. She knew they were in awe from what she was doing, but she didn't care. Rachel had never laughed so much in a long time.

Mr. Shuester made them all have a group discussion during the next practice. Rachel willed herself not to cry as Finn tried to explain his feelings in words.

_"I'm angry, I'm humiliated, I'm embarrassed…I feel like such an idiot! How could you? How could ALL of you? I loved you Quinn, so much. And I love Drizzle. But you completely crushed me! And Puck; dude, you're supposed to be my boy! What the hell man? Grade A stud? Dude, when studs knock up their boy's girlfriend, they're not studs anymore. They turn into douchebags," Finn ranted._Rachel had watched the range of emotions across Finn's face. Across everyone's faces. And they all stayed quiet way after he left the practice.

* * *

The next day Rachel and Quinn were in the bathroom when Rachel decided to apologize sincerely. She let out a sigh of relief when Quinn smiled and forgave her and even apologized for everything she'd done to Rachel.

Quinn told her about her living arrangements – she packed up her stuff from Finn's while he was at practice and moved in with Puck.

_"Living with Puck…" Quinn started, "it's a nightmare. Well, not a nightmare but it's awkward. It's not good. Yesterday, he used my deodorant and thought the smell was badass. And last night, his mom asked me all these questions that I guess were based on her Jewish-girlfriend criteria. Like sure, Mrs. Puckerman, I can cook latkes with my eyes closed while reciting something from the Torah!"_Rachel laughed at Quinn's story that she laced with animated hand gestures. She knew that the Puckermans weren't Orthodox… neither was she. But she remembered Puck telling her that his mom was big on him having a Jewish girlfriend, so that she could have Jewish grandbabies… which probably would explain her interrogating Quinn.

Quinn wasn't SO bad company. And Rachel had no idea why Quinn was so nasty to her before. But Rachel was starting to consider Quinn a friend. She knew Quinn did the same because she would link arms with her in the hallway and when Quinn brought up going on a shopping spree with her, she knew that they were friends.

So she spoke to her dads about the whole thing. And since they had a finished basement with its own bed and bath, Rachel asked them if Quinn could stay there until she was ready to leave. They were both proud of her for succeeding in making a friend (when they lurked her Facebook and only found 16 friends, they were afraid she didn't have many).

Rachel made Quinn the offer during lunch one day. It brought Quinn to tears, and she kept insisting that she didn't want to impose on _another Jewish family_. Rachel reminded her that they weren't orthodox, and that her dad's didn't ride her to have a Jewish boyfriend.

Quinn said yes during glee, and after? They drove to Puck's house in Rachel's pink punch-buggy, packed up Quinn's stuff, got a manicure and pedicure, and spent the night watching chick flicks and baking cookies. Quinn even asked her advice on what she should do.

_-_

"Rachel, thanks for being so nice to me lately. It's nice to have a girlfriend who's not superficial, or stuck to a male diva, or leaving me to do high kicks and back flips just in spite of me," Quinn thanked modestly while she moisturized her face.

Rachel looked at her from her spot on the bed and smiled an honest-to-God friendly smile. "It's not a problem Quinn. I guess we both weren't expecting such a close friendship in a matter of few days," she answered.

Quinn smiled back and they fell into comfortable silence. Rachel turned to her iPod and started searching for a good song. Quinn joined her on the bed and crossed her legs. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she had something to say.

"I wanted to ask you something…about the baby. About me," she started.

Rachel gave Quinn her full attention and nodded for her to continue.

"_It's just…so confusing. I mean I was supposed to give the baby to Terri Shuester, but I guess she only wanted her to keep Mr. Shue with her… so now I have no idea what to do! And, I know that this might be irrational but now because of her I have some fear that if I put my baby up for adoption, they'll only want her for ulterior motives, y'know what I mean?"_

"Oh Quinn, you have your instinct right? I'm sure that if you put her up for adoption, she'll end up with the right family," Rachel assured her and patted her hand.

"I guess but…I feel this strong connection with her now," Quinn confided and smiled. "I felt her kick a few days ago. It was like a flutter, a whimsical flutter…and I liked it! It made me feel like a mommy instead of some seventeen year old girl who made a mistake. She didn't feel like a mistake! I think I want her… but I have no one to help me."

"That's nonsense Quinn. You have me and my daddies!" Rachel suggested.

Quinn shook her head fervently. "No. Absolutely not. You've all been so nice to me. I'm not going to ask your dads to finance my baby's future… you know how embarrassed I'd feel?"

"My dads adore you Quinn. And they'll help you start, and they have connections to different colleges and offices and stores; they can get you a job too so you can support yourself!"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears from Rachel Berry's kindness.

"_But what about Puck? He can be such a sleazebag and an asshole, I don't think he can handle it…"_Lastly, she worked on Puck. And although they dated for a week a month ago, she still felt he was the toughest nut to crack (his sick humour must have gotten to her, she found that a little dirty).

"He's beginning to change, believe it or not. He's not throwing slushies or pee balloons at anyone anymore, he's trying in glee and he's taking initiative! Quinn, he's taking this to heart! I believe in him. He has great baby daddy potential…and besides, he'll be at your mercy. Put him on craving duty," Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel.

-

So she took baby steps. Small talk here, a lame joke there, sharing her cookies with him, all to build a foundation.

Then they started having conversations that were longer than the generic, "Hi! How are you?" conversations. Rachel learned to talk less about Broadway, but instead talked more about their tastes in music and gave him tips to improve his tone.

She noticed that she started seeing him outside of McKinley too (at the park, with his sister, the grocery store, at temple) and every time they saw each other, they'd actually strike up a conversation.

She started to see him even more when Quinn put him on craving duty. He'd show up with Quinn's cravings for the day (the lastest was green tea ice cream and sweet potato fries) and Rachel would just look on amused.

She knew it would take more than just small talk for him to consider her a real friend. They needed to hang out and laugh. A lot.

Rachel Berry wanted to dig down deeper to see _Noah_, and not Puck. She was certain he was a tough nut to bust (HA, and yes he did get to her) and it would take longer for him to talk.

Rachel Berry had a goal: to be Noah Puckerman's friend.

Now if only she could find the perfect way to execute the first part of her plan.


	2. Belly Mamba

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, favorite story'd or favorite author'd me because it really really (REALLY) means a lot! Oh yeah, and happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it, so go look follow the Easter bunny and devour those chocolate eggs for me!**

So I have this personal quota for every chapter I post. Last time? It was five, and I passed that by two... this time? Can I make it to fifteen? Please?! Don't be shy.. I don't bite and I welcome all reviews!

Uh, so this chapter... contains a lot of Spring Awakening, because it's so great and I'm completely in love with the cast.

Enjoy! And I'll... see you at the bottom.  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Spring Awakening. It's a crying shame.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Belly Mamba**  
The next few days passed Rachel in a rush. And each day, her friendships with the people from glee club strengthened. Turning the crazy down helped her. A lot. Everyone was nicer and actually smiling and looking at her instead of rolling their eyes and glaring. Sometimes her crazy personality would suddenly flare up and she would notice it and apologize profusely for her attitude. Everyone would just smile and laugh and Mercedes would say, "I knew crazy Rachel was still there! Good thing she made an appearance, I kind of missed her."

* * *

They were her friends, and soon enough everyone else outside of glee club starting respecting her as well (it blew her mind when kids she saw in the halls didn't leave nasty comments on her Myspace videos and complimented her).

She considered her personal goal accomplished. She and Noah talked. A lot. Not just about Quinn or Glee club, but about music and movies. He'd greet her 'good morning' every time he saw her first thing in the morning and at the end of the school day he'd find her and ask if she and Quinn needed a ride (but she was sure that was because Quinn was pregnant with his child).

But she wouldn't give herself a gold star until she heard him deem their camaraderie a _friendship_.

Rachel knew that in order to strengthen a friendship, the friends in question should spend time with each other outside of the school environment, right? And a field trip isn't technically considered school…

She approached Mr. Shuester a few minutes before glee practice started.

"Mr. Shue? I was hoping I could speak to you about something…" she started as she helped him sort out the sheet music.

Mr. Shuester looked at her in surprise and anxiety. _Oh shit. Is she crushing on me again?_

"Uh, sure Rachel. But if this is about an infatuation with me, I thought I already established the fact that I'm –"

"You're nothing more than my teacher, I know. Huh, don't get too full of yourself Mr. Shue," she joked. Mr. Shue let out a sigh of relief and nodded for her to continue.

"As you know, Regionals is a month from now, and the _Show Choir Association of Ohio_ made a new rule that at least one musical theatre song must be incorporated in the set list."

Mr. Shue nodded and Rachel continued, "I've been DYING to see Duncan Sheik's _Spring Awakening_, and just my luck, it's playing at the Playhouse Square Center in Cleveland! So I told daddy, who happens to be the lawyer of one of the advertisers, who knows how talented I am and how much I love Broadway and that I need inspiration and experience to help me reach my full potential-"

"Rachel. Your point, please?" he interrupted her. She immediately started blushing and apologizing profusely.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Shue, I'm sorry. It's like I had a brain fart or something," she rationalized.

Mr. Shuester burst out laughing and dropped the sheet music. She didn't notice the other members of the glee club who had entered laughing as well, including Puck.

Rachel smiled and gathered the fallen papers to put on the piano. She figured she could still talk to him after practice. Everyone was still laughing when she sat in her seat in between Quinn and Puck.

"Oh my Gucci, I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry, QUEEN of SAT vocabulary, uttered the word 'fart'!" Kurt breathed through his fits of laughter.

Everyone took their seats and Mr. Shuester made his way to the front. "Hey guys, Rachel was in the middle of suggesting something to me when you all walked in. Care to continue, Rachel? I'm sure the rest of the club would want to have a say."

Rachel gulped and looked at everyone else in the room. They stared at her with hopeful eyes and smiles formed on their lips. "Uh…okay well. The SCAO has a rule that we need at least one musical theatre song in our set list, and I've really been dying to see _Spring Awakening_. It's playing at the Playhouse Square Center in Cleveland, and my daddy could easily nab us tickets to go watch. I figured that maybe we could all go, to give us some inspiration but it's alright. I can go with my dads and Quinn if you're unwilling." She was trying her best to consider everyone, seeing as they weren't all theatre-obsessed like she was.

But Kurt and Mercedes' eyes lit up when they heard _Spring Awakening. "_OMG girl! I heard about that one! It's about those German teenagers getting it on onstage!" Mercedes blurted out excitedly.

Rachel scoffed. _Maybe it's that time again for crazy Rachel to make an appearance…_

She was about to say something when Kurt beat her to it. "Mercedes, sweetie. You missed the whole point. It's a rock musical about discovering sex and…" Kurt noticed all of the guys' attention suddenly all on him when they heard him mention sex.

"Rachel, I think all of us are WILLING. Especially the men. But don't tell them anything about the hayloft scene," he winked and turned to Mercedes. "Holy shit, I cannot wait to see Kyle Riabko's delicious tush!" he whispered.

"All right then, this is all settled. We all on board for going to Cleveland?" Mr. Shue asked the group of teenagers. Rachel smiled and nodded, expecting to hear the careless grunts or see confused nods. But they all (particularly the guys) whooped excitedly.

"So, daddy checked availability. There are tickets available for this Friday at 6:30 in the evening, and for us they're $20 per ticket! Crazy, I know. But daddy's a REALLY good lawyer. Of course, it's after school. So we'd all need permission and seeing how unreliable school bus drivers could be and such, we'd need to come up with our own means of transportation," Rachel explained, standing up beside Mr. Shuester and addressing her fellow peers.

"But…wait. You said Cleveland? At 6:30? Isn't Cleveland like, three hours away?" Tina asked, sans-stutter. Rachel nodded slowly, knowing a problem was about to arise.

"So we'd need to leave at two or three to make it on time! A show is around two/three hours, so it would end at nine…we'd be home at midnight! Rachel, I'm sorry. I really do want to go but my parents have this…a curfew! And even if they did let me go, they certainly would NOT let me drive around Ohio at midnight," she pleaded. Everyone looked at Rachel hoping to find some answers.

Rachel smiled coyly. She walked back to her seat and reached for her bag. She pulled out her cell phone. "Excuse me one second," she said sitting back down.

"Hi, this is Rachel Berry, daughter of Tom Berry from _Berry and Hamilton Law Firm_? I'm going to need those seven rooms I called about earlier. We'll pay at the counter. Thanks," she ended the call and looked at the slack-jawed people in the room.

"Daddy took the manager's case. He owed him a favour," she explained.

"Seven rooms?! Rachel, that'll cost you at least a thousand!" Finn exclaimed, and everyone looked guilty. "Look Rach, we appreciate this and all, but you don't have to do all of this just for us to like you. We're your friends, we don't need expensive hotel rooms… we can pay for ourselves," he reasoned.

Rachel smiled and held back the tears. That was not at all what she was thinking – buying their friendship. Them paying for themselves was what she had intended, Crazy Rachel just prepared everything.

"Actually, I'll admit that we didn't get the rooms for free, but it was $20 off per room. So you can find a partner, take a room, they're all the same. Except for Artie's, which would be especially for Artie and his partner because it's wheelchair accessible. Split the cost of the room between the two of you, and at check out just pay for it there," she explained. Everyone seemed thoroughly satisfied with her explanation and happy with the plan.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. "It's settled then; Friday to Saturday, we'll be in Cleveland! Seeing as it's this Friday and it's probably too late to make permission slips, I'll notify Figgins and I'll need notes from your parents by Friday. Oh, and bring your money with you!" He reminded.

Rehearsal went smoothly. Rachel was touched by everyone's thanks, even more by Puck's.

"I was beginning to wonder where the crazy went," he laughed. "But I guess it came in handy, all the planning and shit. Besides, I can't wait to see _those German teenagers getting it on onstage!_" he imitated Mercedes. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Thursday night came fast. Tom Berry had booked the tickets the night of announcement and everyone in glee had brought notes of approval from their parents the day after. Mr. Figgins actually approved, and commended Rachel for getting her fellow peers into the musical theatre spirit! (He told her he was a RENT head. And a CATS fan. And Hair fan. And a Jersey Boys fan. But seriously, Hair?)

Rachel and Quinn were packing their bags when Quinn tried to inconspicuously sneak her pickles and Nutella in her bag.

"Quinn, just put it in a lunch bag and take it with you to school! Geez Q, do you really want your clothes to reach of dill pickle brine?" Rachel asked laughing.

Quinn blushed and took her pregnancy food out of the bag. She turned to Rachel and decided to tell her what had happened earlier that day.

"So…I was on my way to the bathroom during biology, and I ran into Finn," she stated. Rachel immediately stopped her packing and looked at Quinn like she think she heard wrong.

"You ran into Finn? Don't tell me he started laying into you about the whole secrecy thing! He may not be very bright but he should know that causing stress for a pregnant woman can put the baby in distress!" Rachel ranted and reached over for her phone.

"Wait, wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm calling Finn and I will yell at him in my highest octave just so his ears can bleed from the high frequency," Rachel explained and put the phone to her ear.

"No, no Rachel, stop! There's… there's more. He didn't hurt me. If anything he made me happier," Quinn tried to reason.

Rachel was about to hang up, but Finn had already picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, hi. Is your refrigerator running?" she joked.

_"Uh, not right now… I blew out a fuse and everything in the house shut down..."_

Quinn burst out laughing at Finn's answer and Rachel rolled her eyes at her failed attempt at a prank.

"Oh no. 'Kay, bye!" she quickly buried her head in her hands while Quinn continued to giggle.

"Okay, moving on. He made you happier. Care to elaborate?" Rachel asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed and folding a cardigan.

"He said he forgave me! And that he thought about it…and how even though he was hurt, he missed me, and Puck. He forgave Puck too…"

Rachel's jaw dropped and quickly, the shock became joy.

"Are you serious?! That's excellent!" she clapped excitedly.

"I know," Quinn giggled. "And I got my chance to actually apologize, and I worked up my nerve to ask if we could start again, but go slow…"

"And? What did he say?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"HE SAID YES!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel threw her arms around her pregnant friend and patted her back lightly.

"But seriously, Rachel. I didn't think you'd be so okay with this… I mean not so long ago you would have killed me to have him."

Suddenly it hit Rachel. She no longer had any romantic feelings for Finn. She was in love with the idea of him being her ideal leading man in her life, but in reality, even he couldn't keep up with her crazy.

"Quinn, if anything I love him platonically – like a brother. Oh and if you have anyone to worry about, it's Kurt," she joked. "But…what about Noah?"

Quinn sighed, "We talked about that before. He knows I still love Finn, and…he was okay with it. He cares about Drizzle."

Rachel smiled. THAT was the first time Quinn ever referred to her daughter as Drizzle.

* * *

The following afternoon, the members of glee club (plus Mr. Shuester and Emma, who insisted the kids call her by her first name since she didn't work at WMHS anymore) were gathered in the parking lot of the school, checking and rechecking that they had everything.

"Okay, guys. Here's the driving plans since you all wanted a road trip and to drive with your own friends. In Artie's dad's van it's Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. In Santana's car, it's Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike. Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Finn will ride in Rachel's Prius, and Emma and I will take my car. Everyone has their walkie-talkies, so whenever anyone has to respond to the call of nature, just say so and we'll stop at a rest stop. Good?" Mr Shue clarified. Everyone grunted and went to their respective vehicles.

Out of Rachel's car buddies, it was only her and Puck who had cars. (Quinn had one, but her parents took it away when they kicked her out of the house. Finn had totalled his the other weekend.) Puck insisted that they use his truck, but Quinn bit his head off and ranted about her fear of giving birth prematurely ("I'd rather have Drizzle on Rachel's leather seats in her Prius then the jacked up seats of yours!") and said that she'd feel safer in Rachel's car.

He looked so defeated and grumbled something about not being able to provide for his kid. So Rachel let him drive.

She took shotgun while Finn and Quinn crawled into the back.

_"How much is that doggie in the window?"_ Kurt's voice travelled out of the walkie-talkie. Rachel burst out laughing as Finn grabbed it and responded with his woof. Other people responded with their own _moos_ or _cock-a-doodle-doos_ or _ribbit-ribbits_.

_"Guys, we haven't even left the parking lot. Could we stop playing with the walkie-talkies?"_

*

Soon enough they all left and thirty minutes later they were out of Lima. Puck had his eyes on the road, Rachel had one earphone in her ear listening to the _Spring Awakening_ soundtrack and Finn and Quinn had already fallen asleep.

"Uh, Rach? We're friends right?" Puck broke the silence.

Rachel made a mental note of giving herself a gold star once she back.

"Of course, Noah. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for everything. For caring, for being a friend to me and Quinn. And you're kinda the reason why Quinn's gonna let me be part of Drizzle's life. You've made us all really happy," he told her. Puck took his eyes off the road to smile gratefully at her.

What Puck said almost brought tears to Rachel's eyes. Instead she returned his smile and squeezed his hand that was on the wheel.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Puck kept driving.

"I'm kind of scared that I'll be a bad father," he confessed suddenly. "What if she hates me? And I drop her or some scary shit like that? Rachel, I wouldn't forgive myself if I scarred my own daughter!"

Rachel looked at him in surprise. He turned his head toward her and looked her in the eyes. She could see the worry and the fear at that moment, probably something that not many people got to see.

She patted his face affectionately. "Noah, you'll be a great father. I can see it already. You care so much about Drizzle and about Quinn's well being and you're changing for the better too. You don't throw slushies in my face anymore, and you don't throw Kurt into the dumpster either. You have so much potential, Noah. I want to help you, the whole glee club wants to help you," she assured him sincerely.

Puck nodded and focused his eyes back on the road. No one had ever told him that he had potential except for Rachel.

Then it hit him: Rachel was…his rock.

*

Puck was a bit tired once they got to Cleveland. Since there was little traffic, they actually got there in two and half hours instead of the expected three.

They checked into _Embassy Suites_, which was actually a five minute walk to the theatre. And Mr. Shuester gave them their rooms.

Rachel was with Quinn.  
Tina was with Mercedes.  
Santana was with Brittany.  
Kurt was with Finn ("Oh. My. Gucci. Mr. Shuester, I love you." "Kurt if you do anything to me while I sleep I will tackle you into the floor… wait nevermind!")  
Matt was with Mike.  
And Puck and Artie shared the wheelchair accessible suite.

Since they had an hour and a half before the show started, Mr. Shuester had instructed them to get settled and be ready to leave at 6 sharp (Crazy Rachel showed up and told them all to be punctual).

Puck laid in his bed while Artie was using the shower. He thought about the conversation he had with Rachel in the car. He believed that he owed her a thank you, and it was way overdue. Other than Quinn, he talked to Rachel the most.

He considered her one of his close friends – she would openly joke about Drizzle and about him and his "daddy tendencies", they'd share their lunches at lunch and she'd easily burn him whenever he teased her about something.

He liked that she cared so much about his relationship with Quinn and Drizzle (if it were anyone else, he'd tell them to fuck off) and that she was more comfortable with talking and laughing during glee.

The cardigans, skirts and knee-highs were growing on him too. And considering the conversations they had in the car (yes, conversations. And he listened), he wouldn't tune her out if they started dating.

Wait what?!

_Back the fuck up, Puckerman!_

'_Dating Rachel. Really? She cares about you because she cares about Quinn. She feels bad about telling Finn. You used to slushie her and she made you want to light yourself on fire, remember that? God, you're turning into a pussy,'_ the badass Puck in his brain told him.

_'But dude, you just made a list of things you like about her, AND THEN you said you wouldn't mind dating her. You should do it man, and didn't your mom want you to date a Jewish girl?' _the Noah in his brain countered.

Puck rolled his eyes at the bickering in his mind. He heard the bathroom door open and Artie roll out in his boxers.

"It's all yours, dude. And I highly recommend using the Jacuzzi. Very relaxing," Artie suggested.

* * *

Down the hall, Rachel and Quinn were getting ready.

Rachel thought back to Puck's thank you in the car, and their easy-flowing conversation that followed.

"So, I heard you and Puck talking earlier, Rach," Quinn brought up as she dabbed her lips with pink lip gloss.

"Eavesdropping were we?" Rachel smirked. "Yeah, he wanted to thank me about being there and caring about you and helping you and stuff. He was just being a sweetheart. And then we just talked after."

There was a long pause until Quinn stated, "I think he kind of likes you."

Rachel stopped straightening her hair and looked at Quinn through her reflection in the mirror. "What the hell are you talking about? That's definitely not the vibe that I get!"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's sudden outburst, "Well that's the way I see it. Whenever you leave us in the living room, it's so awkward. But then when you get back, he smiles and relaxes. And as I see it, the conversation flows so easy between you too! Besides, you'd make a cute couple."

Rachel laughed lightly and shook her head. Memories of their little relationship a month ago filled her head. She remembered that he was a really good kisser, but she was so hung up on Finn that she didn't even try to explore their relationship more. Lately she didn't even think about them dating; she didn't even think he'd be interested in her again.

_I mean, my only goal was to be his friend…_

* * *

Almost everyone had gathered in the lobby at 5:55, genuinely excited to see the show. The only four who were missing were Rachel, Quinn, Mr. Shuester and Emma. Everyone had their money in their hands, ready to pay Rachel (whose father paid in advance so they could just pick them up at the box office). Puck looked around. They all got the memo to dress more conservatively, so all the boys went with dress shirts and jeans while the girls picked out their respective mini-but-modest dresses.

Their eyes shifted to the elevator when it 'ding'ed and the four missing glee club members stepped out.

Puck's eyes widened. Not at Quinn (no, because Finn was doing that) but at Rachel! He had expected for her to wear some _Spring Awakening_ themed outfit or her usual dressy shirt and blouse, but there she was.

She looked innocent yet smoking hot with her hair straightened and her makeup done intensely. Her body looked killer in a short, empire waist patterned dress, black stockings and a pair of black patent peep toes (shut up, his mom has a subscription to Vogue!). Maybe dating Berry wasn't such a bad idea…

"Well, well! This is so great, you guys are all here early! I guess we should get going…" she said as she walked over to the group.

They waited until Mr. Shue had returned from the front desk with directions to the Playhouse Square Center and began walking. Rachel walked along side Puck while Finn and Quinn followed behind linking arms.

_Oh, right._

He extended his arm for Rachel to take, and she did so with surprise.

"Thank you, Noah!" she smiled.

"No big. You look great tonight, Rachel," he complimented.

Rachel giggled and pecked his cheek. "Thank you. And you look very handsome yourself."

Yeah, dating Rachel Berry seemed very appealing.

*

When they got to the theatre they gave Rachel their money and she picked up the tickets from the box office. When they got in they all found their seats (fourth and fifth rows from the stage) quite easily.

Rachel, who was sitting beside Puck, looked at him concerned. She patted him on the knee, "I really hope you genuinely enjoy it, Puck. It'd be fun to hear what you'll have to say about it!"

The lights dimmed and the girl playing Wendla came out.

_Holy shit. She looks like the dream I had of Rachel!_Yeah, it was gonna be a long show.

*

First few minutes and he was already slack-jawed at the mom's attitude towards sex. Oh, and the amazing harmonies.

-

He cheered LOUDLY for the guy who was getting himself off during _My Junk_, and for the piano playing prodigy who had a thing for his teacher.

-

He wanted to vomit when that girl Martha told the girls her dad rapes her.

-

He almost cried when Moritz's dad slapped him for failing his midterms.

-

He watched in amazement and awe as Melchior and Wendla started doing it on stage. He wanted to yell at them in encouragement, but Rachel slapped a hand over his mouth and told him that he'd ruin their moment.

-

He let himself shed a man tear when Moritz shot himself.

-

His favourite song at that moment became _Totally Fucked_ because it was totally true.

-

He cried again when Melchior discovered Wendla and his baby were dead.

And he cheered loudly at the end of _Song of Purple Summer_.

* * *

Rachel was watching Noah's range of emotions throughout the whole thing. It was like a cycle, and she was certain that crying had shown up at least twice.

At the end, they all stood up, gave them a standing ovation and stretched their legs.

"Holy shit. That was pretty amazing, even on a badass level!" Puck commended.

"Told you so," Rachel laughed. "And did I see a glimmer in your eye, Noah? Or are you gonna tell me that it was the light?"

*

Everyone loved it so much, they waited at the stage door to see the cast.

_Yeah, groupies are so cool._  
Oh yeah, and they harmonized to Belly Mamba on the way back to the hotel.

*

Once they got back to the hotel, Rachel brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her comfortable chemise she bought from Victoria's Secret. She was falling asleep when she felt someone jump onto her bed.

"Rachel, are you asleep?"

"No, I just sleep talk, Quinn. What?"

Quinn flipped the lamp on and looked guilty.

"I need ice cream," she admitted sheepishly.

Rachel groaned and looked at Quinn. "What happened to your pickles and nutella? I thought that kept Drizzle satisfied!"

"…Drizzle needs her ice cream!" Quinn demanded.

Rachel sighed and looked at the clock: 9:03 pm.

"Fine, go knock on everyone's door and ask if they want to pick at the dessert menu with us," Rachel suggested. Quinn bounded out the door as Rachel sat up and searched through the room service menu.

_Stupid cravings._

Rachel was deciding between a crepe or a white chocolate sundae when she heard Quinn's voice and a knock on her door.

She slipped on her matching slippers and made her way to the door.

When she opened it, her heart beat quickened.

Noah.  
At her door.  
With nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

And then all of a sudden, Rachel thought _maybe us dating would have its perks…_

* * *

Puck just got out of the bathroom when he saw Finn at the door talking to Quinn.

"We're gonna have an ice cream date! Hurry up!" Quinn said as she dragged Puck by the arm.

"Wait, I need a shirt!" he tried, but Finn had already closed the door and Quinn had thrusted him in front of her room.

"Knock, Rachel's in there!" she exclaimed as Kurt opened his room door.

Puck knocked lightly and heard Rachel shuffle behind the door.

His breath hitched in his throat.

She was a fucking stunner in her short chemise and even without any makeup, she was still beautiful.

So yeah, Puck knew he liked her. And at that moment, he set a goal for himself: to make Rachel Berry HIS girl.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay so I have never booked a room before (my parents do that for me) so please excuse me if anything is inaccurate. My favourite thing about writing fanfictions? Finding model dresses, shoes, hotel rooms, etc! It's actually really fun, like that dress Rachel was wearing? Courtesy of Forever 21 (and so are her shoes). I also found out that Cleveland is seriously 3 hours away from Lima and Embassy Suites is a short walk away from the Playhouse Square Center (and no, I'm not from Ohio). Ah yes, and in my fanfiction world, Rachel's daddy is a successful lawyer. **

**And those Belly Mamba harmonies? Listen: go to youtube, type in Belly Mamba and pick either videos of Totally Trucked. It's actually quite an amazing exercise and me and my friend sing it everyday on the way to bio (btw, did anyone catch that I love Kyle Riabko?! Hence, HIS TUSH!)**

Next chapter? Hmm... possibly not the last chapter. I'll introduce someone new, Rachel thinks it's just a crush, and it's not like she'll faint everytime they touch, Finn gets a surprise, Kurt continues his love for Kyle Riabko and Puck... gets a little jealous.

**  
SO PLEASE, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ME! I'll try to post by Wednesday or Thursday. OH AND GLEE CAST ON OPRAH! Wednesday, April 7th. Check your local listings.  
**


	3. Oh! Darling

A/N: Oh my Gallagher. I definitely surpassed my quota! And soso many people story/author alerted/favourite story/favourite author'd me SO I SAY, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" *blows a million cyber kisses to all of you* And I just watched the cast of Glee on Oprah, oh my word. Mark Salling in his wife beater dancing to "We've Got the Funk" was incredibly hot. Someone reviewed (I think it was _Literati Lover_) saying that they went to the taping and all I could think was "UGHHH LUCKY GOOOSE!"

I have three songs in here, all of which I DON'T own. First song is _Mooning_ from _Grease, _and everything in brackets is Rachel's part. Second is _Oh! Darling _by _The Beatles, _and everything is sung by a special someone to his special someone. The third is _The Way I Am_ by _Ingrid Michaelson_, and everything is sun by Rachel. It might help to play them while reading..

Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or any of the songs I used.

* * *

Chapter Three: Oh Darling

Puck flung his duffel bag in the corner and threw himself on his bed ten minutes after Rachel and Quinn had dropped him off.

_What a fucking road trip._

As cheesy as it sounded, he never thought he could realize that he might have feelings for someone, be completely seduced by that someone (even if it wasn't intentional) and fall for them, IN TWO FUCKING DAYS.

Oh and that someone? Rachel Berry, of course!

And it still wouldn't sink in! Rachel Berry, the girl who made him want to light himself on fire, the same girl he threw slushies at since her freshman year, was the girl he might be in love with!

He liked how comfortable she seemed with him. Like last night? When Quinn invited everyone to their room to order desserts and Rachel was wearing that adorable-but-sexy-as-hell mid thigh chemise? She didn't even try to cover up!

* * *

_"Hey, come on in, guys!" she welcome warmly and stepped aside to let them in._"

"Nice nightgown, Berry," Puck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was certain that she'd go run and put on a robe.

Rachel looked at her nightgown and stared at Puck's bare chest. "Thanks, I like it too! Victoria Secret, by the way…some people like to know where I buy my stuff."

She skipped back to her bed, sat down and continued looking at the room service menu. She didn't even cover herself with the comforter!

"Aren't…aren't you going to cover up or something? Say something about my staring or subtle suggestions?" he asked incredulously and sat on the edge of her bed.

Rachel laughed lightly and nodded towards his chest, "I could ask you the same thing. And I did notice, but did you notice mine? And I'm flattered, thank you.

_Good Lord. She really has changed!_

* * *

Eventually he sat beside her on the bed and shared his banana split with her while she shared her Oreo cheesecake.

Which brought him to the next thing he liked: she wasn't shy with food! Yeah, she was picky (she cared a lot about what made her voice tight and hoarse) but when she ate, she ate! He liked watching her eat, trying to use her table manners, but devouring the cheesecake at the same time.

He found out that stupid humour makes her laugh a lot. They were all watching _Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle_ (CLASSIC) and she couldn't stop laughing!

It was nice to see her all chill and mellowed out, instead of crazy and serious.

But… he loved her crazy. And sometimes it still shone through, like when everyone left except for him and Finn…

* * *

_Finn was lying on Quinn's bed while Rachel and Puck were playing cards on hers. Quinn waddled her way over to her side of the bed and lay down next to Finn. Puck looked over at the couple and could see Quinn drifting off to sleep on Finn's chest._Puck couldn't believe it. _I could not sound more like a pussy than I do right now._

"Quinn, I didn't see you take your vitamins or sing to Drizzle. I know Mrs. Shuester was crazy but she's right: you don't want any complications with the baby. And singing to her will make her happy and hopefully musical!" Rachel reminded without even looking back.

Puck and Finn started laughing as Quinn groaned and got up again to go fetch her vitamins.

"Rach, you're like those calls that remind people to refill their prescriptions or something… except you're musical. And more incessant," Finn joked.

Rachel put her cards face down, took her pillow and ran over to Finn's side to beat him with said pillow.

Her crazy was cute…when it was times like these. And he laughed when she made them start their game again because she knew he looked at her cards.

* * *

He groaned and sat up in his bed.

He was so, totally whipped about Rachel Berry.

Now if only he could fix that…

* * *

The following Monday, Rachel walked into glee (early as usual) only to find the room empty. Thinking Mr. Shuester wanted them to practice for Regionals, she made her way to the auditorium.

But the stage was full.  
Of teenagers.  
But not from McKinley.

"Ah, Rachel! I have people I want you guys to meet!" Mr. Shuester greeted waving her over. She gave shy smiles to the other kids in the room as she made her way over to Mr. Shue.

"Rach, these are the kids from Vocal Adrenaline. And this," he said patting the dark haired woman next to him, "is Shelby Gray, their coach."

The kids from Vocal Adrenaline just stared looking her up and down, like they were sizing up the competition. But she plastered her mega watt smile and said, "Nice to meet you all! Mr. Shuester, I need to speak with you for a moment."

She strolled out to the exit far from where everyone else was and Mr. Shuester followed after her.  
"Is there a problem, Rachel?"  
"Mr. Shuester, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding a surprise scrimmage!" he announced proudly. By then most of the glee club were surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Mr. Shue is holding a surprise scrimmage, that's what! Against our arch-rival!" Rachel exaggerated.

Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes, "Rach, this is good! This way, they'll know what's coming, and we can take from their performance and make ours better! Rachel, trust me. When I was in glee club, we did this all the time and we always did better. This will be good! Just...give it a chance. Please?"

Rachel looked around her at the rest of the glee club. She locked eyes with Noah, who smiled encouragingly.

"Fine!" she pouted and walked back to her seat.

As she took her seat, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline (she's watched them before, and he's always the one singing) took the seat next to her.

He was cute – great hair, great skin, great teeth, and looked very self-assured.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. Hey, is your dad a butcher? Because you got two nice hams," he tried, smiling suggestively.  
Rachel looked at him and burst out laughing. "OHMYGOD!" she breathed in. He just continued watching her during her fit.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. But that was really cheesy," she admitted. He chuckled and strutted back to where the rest of the opposing team sat. Rachel noticed Kurt's eyes on his ass, and Puck's death glare aimed for him as well.

"Alright guys, let's get started! Oh, this is Shelby Gray, the Vocal Adrenaline coach. Alright… you guys can start," Mr. Shuester announced and took his seat.

They did a phenomenal job with Lady Gaga's _Speechless._  
And New Directions retaliated with their rendition of Kings of Leon's _Use Somebody._

Rachel had to admit: it was actually really fun. She had taken notes on what they could improve on, and what they had done better than Vocal Adrenaline. Sure, they may not have great stunts like they did, but they had the voice. And passion.

-

Everyone was packing up to go home when Mr. Shuester stopped them all.

"Okay guys, just wait a second. Shelby and I thought that as a sort of unity thing, Jesse and Rachel could do a duet for us," Mr. Shuester suggested.

Her fellow glee members cheered her on while his did the same. She looked over at Jesse, who was on the stage, and he smiled and shrugged.

"Come on, it's harmless and totally just for fun! And Rachel as an incentive, it's a _Grease_ song…" Mr. Shue prodded.

Rachel smiled and got up to join Jesse on stage. _She did love Grease…_

She actually laughed when she saw that it was NOT a Danny/ Sandy song, but a Roger/Jan song.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue encourage from his seat.

"Ready?" Rachel breathed to her leading man.

"When you are, princess," he answered as he took a step to start singing.

Rachel rolled her eyes but plastered a smile to match the sweet song they were about to sing.

*

_"I spent my day just mooning so sad and blue so sad and blue_  
_I spent my nights just mooning over you…"_

_("All over who?")_

_"Well I'm so full of love as any fool can see_  
_'Cause angels up above have hung the moon on me…"_

_("Why must you go?")_

_"Why must I go?"_

_**"On mooning…"**_

_("So all alone!")_

_"So all alone_  
_There would be no more mooning if you would call me…"_

_("Up on the phone…")_

_"I guess I'll keep on striking poses_  
_'Till my cheeks have lost there roses…"_

_**"Mooning over you!"**_

_"I'll stand behind,"_

_("You'll stand behind me")_

_"Mooning forever more…"_

_("Forever more!")_

_"Someday you'll find me,"_

_("Someday I'll find you…")_

_**"Mooning at your front door!"**_

_("At my front door,")_

_"Oh, everyday at school I watch ya_  
_Always will until I got you mooning too_  
_There's a moon out tonight_…"

*

The song ended and Rachel actually laughed at how sweet and inappropriate the song was. Mooning?! Really?! TOTALLY something Noah would do!

_Oh Noah…_Jesse chuckled and extended his hand to Rachel, "I'm sorry for acting kind of sleazy earlier. I should have known that a talented girl like you wouldn't fall for a bad pickup line like that."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your apology."

When she looked at everyone who was watching them, they were cheering them on and laughing.

-

Quinn and Rachel were just leaving the auditorium when Rachel heard someone call her name. She turned around and the doors burst open.

"Rachel! Thank God I caught you! Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday?" Jesse asked sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling cutely at her.

Rachel gasped. She guessed he was kind of cute. And his voice was amazing. She knew he was a performer, and it might be refreshing to bond with a fellow performer…

But what about Noah? She still liked him, but it didn't look like he was gonna make a move anytime soon. Maybe she just had a crush… that would go away in a few weeks.

She brought herself back to reality and brought her eyes back to her potential suitor.

"Uh, sure Jesse! Pick me up at 7," Rachel agreed. They quickly switched phones to swap numbers and Rachel tugged Quinn to her car.

"Wanna tell me what that's all about?" Quinn teased.

Rachel groaned, "Not. Right. Now."

How come it felt like she made one of the worst decisions in her life?

-

That night, Rachel and Quinn were in the living room eating popcorn and watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"So… care to tell me about your thing with your new performer boy toy?" Quinn asked during commercial.

Rachel cleared her throat, "He goes to Carmel… lead of Vocal Adrenaline…"

"I heard that already!" Quinn complained, throwing popcorn at Rachel.

Rachel retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you. I only met him today."

"He seems interested enough in you…but are you reciprocating those feelings?" Quinn asked seriously.

Rachel crossed her legs and moved her body towards Quinn. "I honestly don't know! I'm sure that I have feelings for Noah, but what if it's just a crush that I'll get over in a few weeks? I think… I think that's the reason why I agreed to go out with him – so I try to get over this crush," Rachel admitted.

"Well, you know what I think. And I'll repeat: PUCK LIKES YOU. I can see it! He made googly eyes at you the whole time we were in Cleveland. But it's your love life, Rach. If you wanna give Jesse a chance, then you should have fun doing so," Quinn encouraged and kissed Rachel's cheek.

They turned themselves towards the screen when the show came back on.

"Oh my Bashoff. It's Blake Bashoff! We saw him on Spring Awakening!" Quinn freaked.

She decided to take the whole thing in stride. It was Monday, and her date was scheduled for Friday. Five days is a long time, right?

-

But the next thing Rachel knew, it was Friday night and she was in her room with Kurt and Quinn picking out things to wear.

"Okay, well, I can easily pick out the things you bought by yourself," Kurt observed, pushing all of Rachel's cardigans and skirts to one side of the closet rack.

"…And the things you bought under Quinn's discretion," he pushed all over her new clothes to the left side.

"We'll work with the left side," he concluded and took out all the clothes on the left side and laid them on the bed.

Judging by how much clothes Kurt had taken out, she was sure he would take a long time to pick an outfit.

"A little black studded dress will make him love you in an instant," he said with finality. Quinn nodded eagerly and held the dress up to Rachel.

-

Half an hour later, Kurt had left after helping Quinn fix Rachel's hair and makeup (they kept her hair wavy, but fixed it with a few ringlets. Her makeup was all smoky and they took pointers from Kurt's _Cosmopolitan_ to make her eyes "sex eyes").

"Don't… don't you think I'm a little bit overdressed? I mean, we're only going to dinner at the new Thai restaurant outside of town," Rachel doubted as she looked at her reflection through the mirror.

"Relax, Rachel. You look great. And it's not over the top. It's how everyone should dress on a casual dinner-date," Quinn soothed.

The door bell rang and Rachel took a breath. It was only 6:30 – he was half an hour early.

_Well, punctuality IS important…_

She opened the door and took a step back.

_Uh, not what I was expecting..._

_

* * *

Finn was over at Puck's when he looked at the clock and got up._

"Dude, I know we're at a new level but I'm gonna go over to Rachel's to see Quinn," Finn announced.

Rachel.  
Puck stopped listening at RACHEL.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how much like a homo he sounded.  
Oh, and that performance she and pretty boy put on? He totally noticed the crazy eyes she was giving him the whole song!

No, Puck was not jealous. He… just didn't want another guy's arms wrapped about his prospective girl's waist. And he didn't like to see her giving him eyes that she should give him!

_Holy hell, I am jealous._

"Uh, what are you guys gonna do?" he asked nonchalantly.

Finn shrugged, "Probably gonna make out. Watch a movie. Make out some more…"

"You're gonna make out while Rachel's there too?! Dude, that's so not cool. She'd be like… a third wheel. I'll go, I'll keep her busy while you can do your thing with Quinn," he suggested and wiggled his eye brows at Finn.

Finn scoffed, "Dude. Never do that to me again. You…slapping my ass in the locker room is enough! Besides, Rachel might not even be there."

Puck's head perked up. "What? Why?"

Finn shrugged again, "It's the reason why Quinn wants me to come over. She's calling it our 'night-in'."

Puck took his keys from the key rack. "I'm coming with, dude," he mumbled as he ran out the front door.

"Dude no! You're gonna totally ruin our 'night-in'!"

Puck drove like a mad man all the way to Rachel's house. Whatever, he considered it practice for when Quinn was in labour.

The normal twenty minute car ride took only ten. Once he pulled into her drive way, he jumped out even before Finn could undo his seat belt and calmed himself before he rang the door bell.

Rachel opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

Holy fucking shit.  
She looked like a dream!  
Little black studded dress, her hair wavy and natural, and her eyes…were fucking sex eyes.

"Noah! Finn, I knew you were coming over but Noah? This is a surprise!" she said and she let them step inside.

"Huh. Why all the sex appeal, Berry?" Puck raised his eye brows and nodded to her body.

"I have a date!" she said proudly. Puck smirked, "Oh yeah? With who?"

"With Jesse St. James. Remember? The lead from Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel answered curiously. "Noah, what's going on?"

Fuck.  
She was going on a date WITH THE FUCKING PRETTY BOY.  
Looking as hot as she did.

Yes, he was very jealous.

"Do you think it's really smart to be going out on a date with someone you've just met, Berry? How do you know he's decent?" he asked her, but honestly? He just wanted her to not go…

"I have happened to learn a lot about him. Through texting. And besides, what do you care? You don't own me, even if you think you do," she snapped back.

Puck heard a car honk outside and saw Quinn peer through the window.

"That's him! Here," Quinn helped Rachel put on a grey bubble coat and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun! Call me if anything happens!"

"Thanks Q," Rachel smiled.

Puck stood by the door, just watching her the whole time she got herself ready.

"I'll see you later Noah," she mumbled to him.

Acting quickly, he grabbed her waist before she opened the door. She peered up at him with her large brown eyes and raised her eyebrows.

Before he could think, he kissed her lips softly. She gasped in shock, but kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away.

She didn't even give him a second glance.

-

Rachel skipped her way down her front porch and into Jesse's waiting car.

_Don't cry. You're about to go on a date._

"Hey, Rachel! What's the matter? You look a bit upset," Jesse greeted. Rachel looked him in the eyes.

He seemed like a great guy! He texted her everyday, they asked each other questions about themselves, and he was an amazing singer.

Rachel took a breath and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong. I just couldn't find my favourite earrings."

Jesse chuckled and reached to the backseat. "These…are for you. Yellow roses mean friendship, so we can go slow?"

Rachel beamed at his gesture, "That's so sweet!"

_You NEED to have fun._

_-_Their dinner went great. Rachel told him stories and he told her his, they talked music and about their respective glee clubs…

But Rachel could not get Noah out of her mind.

That kiss…was what she was waiting for. But it came at the wrong moment. It ruined her whole plan of wanting to forget about him.

Was he jealous? Was Quinn dropping hints every time she brought Noah up whenever they were talking? Did Noah like her as much as she liked him?

This… the kiss, his jealousy, the hints, hit her so hard, that Rachel just wanted to go home and lie down to process it all.

Rachel brought herself out of her thoughts when Jesse paid for the bill and extended his hand to help her out of her seat.

"Jesse, I know we planned to walk around the village, but I'm really tired. Could you just…take me home?" she excused. She looked at Jesse, expecting to see him frown but he nodded and gave her a small smile.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RACHEL?! Wasn't her curfew at 9?! It's 9:30! I'm calling her dads," Puck paced and reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"PUCK STOP!" Quinn screeched from her place on the couch next to Finn.

"Dude…you need to calm down. I mean, we know you love her and all-"

"I don't fucking love her!" he denied, but he sounded like a little boy who was caught lying.

Finn and Quinn stared at him blankly.

"Puck you spent this whole time ranting about her dress, her shoes, her hair, that 'fucking pretty boy' she's with! You're totally jellin' dude!" Finn pointed out.

Puck huffed and sat down in the recliner across from the happy couple.

"I'm just worried. She's past her curfew, and knowing her, the crazy Rachel wouldn't even let her be a minute late! What if she's fucking lying in a ditch on the outskirts of town?!" he exaggerated.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Her dads extended her curfew to 10:30, stupid. And we both saw that kiss! And that waist grab! And why are you still here? You completely ruined our 'night-in'…you can make it up to us by professing your love for Rachel."

Finn chuckled and nodded eagerly.

Puck groaned and rubbed his forehead.

_Not the way to get caught…_

"Fine. I'll admit defeat. I am shit faced crazy in love with Rachel, whether or not she's in her crazy mood or in her chill fun mood. She believes in my daddy potential and she's super fucking hot."

Quinn and Finn's smiles disappeared with the last part and Finn threw a pillow at his best friend. "That was kind of sweet, but you just reminded us that you're still a pig," he joked.

Finn's eyes went to the television while Quinn's eyes lingered on Puck. She motioned her head toward Finn and rubbed her belly. Puck got the message quickly.

"Hey dude, me and Quinn got something to tell you," he started.

"I already know you're the father, Puck. Rachel told me that already. No need to rub it in!" Finn complained. Quinn and Puck both smiled at how wrong he was.

"Baby, just listen. Since Rachel isn't here, I wanted to ask you something…just the two of us. But Puck wouldn't leave and he can't stay away from Rachel, even IF she isn't here!" Quinn pointed out.

"Puck and I were talking… and we wanted you and Rachel to be Drizzle's godparents seeing as Puck agreed to let me raise her a Christian. I have yet to tell Rachel, but I wanted to ask you tonight. What do you think?" she asked and she looked hopefully into her boyfriend's eyes.

Finn looked from Quinn to Puck, who nodded encouragingly. "Really? You actually want me to be part of Drizzle's life?"

"Of course we do, Finn," Puck piped in.

"Then hell to the yes!" he exclaimed and kissed Finn fiercely. Puck chuckled and man-hugged Finn.

Quinn peered out the window and saw Jesse's car parked outside.

"Ooooh, she's home!"

* * *

Jesse pulled up to the curb outside Rachel's house and shut off the engine.

"This was wonderful, Jesse. You were very good company," Rachel said politely. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned suddenly and she ended up catching his lips.

He was slow, and gentle, but not like Noah's. Noah's was gentle, but he had an air of desperation when he kissed her.

_Desperate for her not to go._But before she knew it Jesse broke the kiss and started apologizing profusely, "I can't do this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rachel. You're a great girl but I need to be honest with you."

Rachel turned her body towards his and braced herself.

"I've always thought I was attracted to men, but I never wanted to accept it, to believe it, because I was afraid of what people would think. At Carmel, everyone treats the gay boys like crap. And then when we went to your school for the scrimmage, I saw that boy who's friends with Aretha…"

"Kurt," Rachel filled in.

"Yes. Him. And the football players who are in glee. They…they didn't do anything to him! If anything, they laughed with him, not at him. So I had this idea that it would be just a phase, and that if I went out with you, my orientation would suddenly change. And as much as I had fun tonight, Rachel, that kiss just proved that maybe I need to accept myself and switch sides," Jesse confessed, but he wasn't looking at Rachel.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my goodness, Jesse. You don't know how relieved I am. Now I need to be honest too - something did happen before our date. I sort of fell for this guy Noah, and I agreed to go out with you partially because I wanted to see if my crush on him would disappear. But he kissed me right before our date, and he's been on my mind ever since!"

Jesse pulled Rachel into a friendly hug and chuckled, "It seems that we both made some kind of self-discovery on this date."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you. So much. And don't be afraid to accept who you are, remember I have two gay dads? And Kurt and the boys never used to be that close. In fact, they used to throw him into the dumpster! But everyone in glee is sort of family, and what kind of family would we be if we threw each other into dumpsters and not accepted each other for who we are?"

Jesse smirked, "I wish it was that easy at Carmel. Thanks for listening to me, Rach. I really hope we stay friends…. And uh since we're friends, I really wouldn't mind if you gave my number to Kurt. I know he kept checking me out."

Rachel laughed. It all turned out great – she made a new friend and she could have Noah, guilt-free.

-

Rachel had a smile plastered on her face as she entered her house, eager to tell Quinn everything that happened on her date.

"Q! Where are you?! I need to tell you everything!" she called out as she opened the door. She stepped inside and looked to the living room, where Quinn was, along with Finn and Puck.

"How was your date Rachel? And why were you in the fucking car for so long?" Puck asked. His jaw clenched as he watched her sit down next to Quinn and put the yellow roses on the table.

She completely ignored him and went rambled about her date to Quinn.

"He got me yellow roses! We went to the Thai restaurant, which was great, by the way. AND HE'S GAY AND WANTS TO SET ME UP WITH KURT!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. They all expected her to gush about her date with 'pretty boy' and how they set another date, but that? No… Puck thought he heard wrong.

"What?!" Quinn asked incredulously.

Rachel laughed and nodded, "He wanted to see if he still liked girls, which he doesn't…"

She turned her body towards Noah who had his head in his hands listening intently, "…and I told him that I only agreed to our date because I wanted to see if my crush was just a crush, or if I really had feelings for someone."

Rachel had no idea where the jolt of confidence to say that came from, but she knew she had to put herself out there.

No more than two seconds later, Puck pulled her up and looked deep into her eyes.

"Who, Berry?" his breath fanned her face and she peered up at him through her lashes.

"You, of course," she breathed and kissed him fiercely. Puck's hands travelled down to her ass and pulled her up against him.

"Ugh, God. Get a room," Quinn scoffed.

-

They were all sitting comfortably watching _American Idol: _Rachel was sitting on Puck's lap on the recliner and Quinn was resting her feet on Finn's lap.

"Hey babe, we told Finn that he's gonna be Drizzle's godfather," Puck said to Rachel as he played with her hair.

"Oh yeah? You proud, Finn?" Rachel asked. Finn chuckled, "Of course I am. And you should be too, mama."

"Finn what are you talking about? I'm not…Noah what is he talking about?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend (she was starting to love that word).

"Huh. Mama, it'll grow on you, Rach, seeing as we're making you her godmother," he told her. Rachel turned her head to face him and kissed his lips smiling.

"I think I love you," she declared.

As much as Puck wanted to say it back, he'd sound too much like a pussy. So his genius response was, "Same here, mama."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach. It's Jesse. Did you uh… ask Kurt if…"

"No, Jesse, I have not asked Kurt yet if he's interested in you, even if I'm pretty sure he is."

"Oh, well then…"

"Wait, Jesse. I have a plan. You wanna come over to McKinley during your fourth?"

* * *

The following Monday, the end of the day bell rang and Puck walked into the choir room. He was hoping to see Rachel by herself and hopefully sneak in a hot makeout session, but instead he saw her and Jesse sitting at the piano practicing something.

"Hey _mama_, what are you doing?" he accented the _mama_ and laughed as she blushed.

"Oh hi, Noah. You remember Jesse?" Rachel introduced. Jesse was about to extend his hand to Puck, but the latter was too busy whispering sweet nothings into his girlfriend's ear.

"'Sup dude," Puck finally said when he pulled away thirty seconds later.

He and Rachel took their seats as Mr. Shuester walked in. He stopped when he saw Puck and Rachel laughing and Puck's hand on her thigh.

"Uh, you guys back together? And Jesse, what are you doing here?" Mr. Shuester inquired.

"Oh uh, them? Yes. I just…" Jesse looked to Rachel for help on how to explain the situation.

"Jesse thought he'd be more comfortable here when he serenaded someone," Rachel explained like it was no big deal.

Just then Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt bustled in. Kurt froze when he saw Jesse. They quickly locked eyes and Jesse winked at him.

Kurt came out of his trance and took the seat beside Rachel. He looked momentarily shocked to see Puck's hand on Rachel's thigh, but shook it off to ask her an IMPORTANT question.

"Why is he here? Are you trying to kill me, Berry? Look, I'm sorry for making you dress in a cat suit when you wanted a make over for Finn, but-"

"Relax, Kurt. He's here because he needs my help," she soothed and turned back to Puck.

"I kind of liked that makeover, baby," Puck whispered in her ear.

Rachel laughed lightly, "Well, you should've seen the cat suit he dressed me in. Wait… I still have it!"

Puck groaned and stirred in his seat. "Damn it Rach, don't do that!"

_Rachel Berry was getting him hard. IN GLEE CLUB!_They waited five more minutes until everyone was settled. Jesse (thankfully) was talking in the corner with Kurt, who looked smitten.

"Alright everyone, let's get started! But first, Rachel, you said Jesse wanted to do something?" Mr. Shuester reminded.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed and nodded to Jesse to stand up. He gave her his sheet music and she made Brad move from the piano.

Kurt, intrigued, moved himself to Rachel's seat.

"First of all, I really envy the environment you guys have in your glee club. You guys accepting Kurt, even if you're jocks is something I wish was happening at Carmel. And secondly, I've wanted to make a move on someone since last week," he locked eyes with Kurt, "and Rachel helped me come up with a good song. And what's better than a Beatles' song?"

Rachel played the opening notes of 'Oh! Darling' and Jesse took a breath and started singing,

_*_

_"Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
_I'll never do you no harm_  
_Believe me when I tell you_  
_I'll never do you no harm_

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
_I'll never make it alone_  
_Believe me when I beg you_  
_Don't ever leave me alone_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_  
_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
_Well you know I nearly fell down and died_

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
_I'll never make it alone_  
_Believe me when I tell you_  
_I'll never do you no harm_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
_Well you know I nearly fell down and cried_  
_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
_Well you know I nearly fell down and died_

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
_I'll never let you down_  
_Believe me when I tell you_  
_I'll never do you no harm…"_

_*_

Jesse's eyes were glued to Kurt's the whole time, and Puck thought he saw Kurt's eyes glistened.

He was a pretty good singer, and he did the Beatles' song justice. Everyone got on their feet and cheered for Jesse, but cheered even louder and he hugged and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"That was pretty amazing Jesse. Alright, guys. I've been thinking about a new song…" Mr. Shuester started.

"Actually, Mr. Shuester, I had a song I'd like to try," Rachel piped up.

Mr. Shuester and Puck both raised their eyebrows. "What song, babe?" Puck whispered in her ear.

"Oh, okay then. Rachel, the floor's yours," Mr. Shue said, and took his seat again.

"You'll see," Rachel grinned and stood up. Jesse started testing out his guitar and nodded to Rachel when he was ready.

Rachel took her breath and started to sing,

*

_"If you were falling, then I would catch you_  
_You need a light, I'd find a match_

_Cuz I love the way you say good morning_  
_And you take me the way I am_

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_  
_Your head is aching; I'll make it better_

_Cuz I love the way you call me baby_  
_And you take me the way I am_

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair_  
_Sew on patches to all you tear_

_Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise_  
_And you take me the way I am_  
_You take me the way I am_  
_You take me the way I am…"_

_*_

She kept her eyes on Noah the whole time, and smiled slightly when she sang the part about him calling her 'baby'. Everybody smiled and squealed, "Awww, that's so cute!" when she finished, and wolf whistled when Puck stood up and kissed Rachel deeply.

He didn't break the kiss until Mr. Shuester cleared his throat a minute later.

"You wouldn't have to buy me Rogaine, since my head is shaved. But I appreciate the sentiment, baby."

* * *

**A/N: I need to know: do you lovely readers want an epilogue that MIGHT POSSIBLY include Quinn giving birth? *hint hint, wonka-wonka, nudge-nudge* Because I've already started looking at baby names...  
OH! And who's bought this April's Cosmopolitan with Lady Gaga on the cover? Here's an incentive: Cory Monteith spread. Well, not really. But it's three super hot pictures of him. And I MDR'd (_mort de rire.. dying of laughter in french)_ when they listed 50 Things to Try Naked. Number 43? "Strip down and try the routines on the new episodes of _Glee_. Imagine bad-boy Puck is your partner" - Cosmopolitan. Yes, and happily!**

Anyway, my quota for this chapter is a total of 25. Think you can help me and make that quota? If yes, then *POP!* Puck appears to help you learn the new routines he learned in glee! REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post; school has been kicking my ass lately. The things I do to learn french are amazing. I wanted to post before _Hell-O_ aired, but that passed, so did _Power of Madonna _(_Like a Virgin_ made me laugh a lot), so did Home, and then went _Bad Reputation_. I'd be damned if _Laryngitis_ passed too! So my original plan was to have Quinn give birth, but I rebooted everything because it wasn't very popular. Hopefully this is better! OH and thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! Now that this is done, hopefully I can write some more, and I really hope all of you stick around! PS, I definitely reached my quota, thank you! See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter Four: The Way You Look Tonight**

* * *

The doorbell to the Hudson household rang twice, and continuous knocking followed.

"Mommy! They're here!" Adelaine Elyse Fabray-Puckerman called out to her mom. She ran the front door and unlocked it quickly.

"Mama!" she squealed and jumped into the waiting arms of Rachel Berry.

"Hi Drizzle! I missed you so, so much!" the beautiful brunette greeted back. Rachel pulled away to look into Drizzle's eyes. They were hazel, like Puck's, but she had Quinn's smile and her porcelain skin as well.

"Adelaine Elyse Fabray-Puckerman! What have I said about answering the door by yourself? What if it's not your mama Rachel or your father" reprimanded Quinn as she made her way to the door.

Drizzle looked fearfully at Rachel when she heard her mother call her by her full name. Then she smirked and turned back and hugged Quinn. "Sorry, mommy. I just got excited!" the eight-year old girl justified, and as she turned back to at Rachel, she saw Puck standing behind her, and ran down the front steps to greet him.

"DADDY!" she squealed loudly and Puck scooped her up and swung her around like a rag doll.

Rachel and Quinn scoffed and laughed at the father-daughter exchange. The two women turned to each other and kissed each other on the cheeks in greeting.

"I missed you so much, Rach! It was almost impossible to plan this wedding without you here!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel shook her head and laughed lightly. "Seriously," Quinn continued, "When it came to the wedding cake picking, I was completely torn! Sure, Drizzle and Finn were there but they liked EVERYTHING! I kept thinking _what would Rachel pick?_ So tomorrow we're going to the bakery and doing it all over again!"

Rachel shook her head and laughed again. "I know, I got your email asking me if I preferred a mocha buttercream cake over a white chocolate – lemon one. Did you really expect me to pick one without tasting both, Q?"

Quinn smiled and led Rachel into her house.

"Where's Puck and Drizzle?"

"Oh, they're probably in the back yard with Finn. As fun as our trip was, I could tell Noah was anxious to come back and work on their muscle car…" Rachel laughed.

"You can say that again. I think Finn spends more time with the Torino than he does with me! And then Drizzle's all interested in it too," Quinn laughed with her, "So…how was Tahiti? You look really tan."

Rachel sighed at the memories of her two-week long vacation, "Amazing. Truly amazing. Every day was spent in the sun, on the beach, tanning, snorkelling, surfing, on the beach in general! But alas, a week into our vacation Noah got food poisoning or some kind of allergic reaction to something in his meal."

She had just finished her run as Maureen on RENT in Ohio, and every night Noah would see her come home exhausted, and her voice slightly hoarse. Noah had gone into the contracting business with Kurt's boyfriend Jesse and flipped houses for a living (as in buying, renovating, and re-selling a house). They were highly successful, but the stress of renovating a house tired him out as well.

It was the night after her last show and after the cast after show party when Noah surprised her with a plan to go to Tahiti for a vacation after deeming that they "fucking deserved a break"…and that he had a surprise.

"Yeah, and that fucking ruined my fun," Noah's voice brought her out of her reverie. Quinn laughed and stood up to greet Puck properly. "I honestly wasted four damn days in our room making friends with the toilet instead of watching Rachel, in her bikini, tanning on the beach!"

Quinn laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh Puck, it can happen to anyone!"

"Yeah well, it made it damn hard to heal when they don't have ginger ale on tap, but instead rely on natural remedies!" Puck shook his head at all the times the hotel doctor had to rub some God-awful smelling crap on his chest.

Rachel giggled, "Yeah, it had like mahi-mahi fish oil mixed with who knows what else. I was about to sleep on the couch because it stank up the room, but he begged me to stay with him!"

Puck smirked and pulled Rachel toward him. "Yeah well, no allergic reactions gonna discourage my sexual prowess."

"What's sexual prowess, daddy?"

* * *

Rachel opened the door to the apartment she owned with Noah. She turned on the light and held the door open as he carried their bags inside.

"I can't fucking believe Drizzle sprang on the topic of sex tonight. And she didn't even let it go during dinner!" Puck complained. He dropped on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.

Rachel giggled and joined him on the couch. "At least they didn't notice my necklace; it would have ruined the surprise!"

He pulled her on his lap and kissed her tenderly. "Well, it would've been nice if they did see it. Then, I wouldn't have the urge to just spill the beans, Rach." he reasoned, reaching for a chain around Rachel's neck. At the base of the chain hung a beautiful, sparking diamond engagement ring.

"Besides, I think I want you to start wearing this on your finger for everyone to see, instead of hiding it under your shirt."

* * *

The next day Rachel was an hour and a half late arriving at the bakery and she was relieved to find out that the pastry chef were friends of Quinn's, and didn't seem to mind. One by one, different slices of wedding cake were laid in front of Rachel, Quinn and Drizzle.

Quinn looked at each slice carefully and glanced at Rachel, who was taking a bite of the white chocolate wedding cake with lemon icing.

"It's… delightful, and delicate. I say maybe for this one," she suggested. Quinn nodded and told the chef to put it into the maybe section. Having Rachel as her second opinion was great; she was vocal about her opinions about each cake, and she brought up little perks to the ones she liked that Quinn didn't notice the first time around (when Finn was with her, he just told her "anything with chocolate". Like that really helped her).

It was at the hazelnut/chocolate ganache slice when Quinn noticed Rachel become a little queasy and asked for some ginger ale. Quinn's friend smiled and fled to the kitchen.

Quinn turned her body towards Rachel and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Are you okay? You seem a little sick."

"I think I might have caught something. I couldn't sleep very well last night, but I figured that might be from some kind of jet lag. And then I woke up with a startle this morning because I had this overpowering urge to throw up! I was in and out of the bathroom at five minute intervals!" Rachel complained.

"What did Puck say?"

"He was worried; he thought I had some kind of food poisoning from dinner last night, but I said that was impossible. And God, I'm just so tired! Everything's wrong with me today!" Rachel whined and burst into tears.

Quinn just watched not knowing what to do.

_Inability to sleep?_

Morning sickness?

_Spontaneous, out-of-the-blue crying?_"Do you think you're pregnant?" she asked suddenly. Rachel immediately stopped crying and cocked her head to the side.

Oh she can't be…

"Pregnant?" she repeated. Truth of the matter was that she stopped using the pill about a month ago, when Noah brought up wanting a baby around the house.

"Yes, as in with child. Does…Puck not want anymore children?" Quinn asked. She knew that would be out of the question though; he was a great father to Drizzle and she always heard him joke about having Puckettes and Puckzillas running around the house.

"No, no that's not it!" Rachel shook her head fervently. "I went off the pill last month because he brought up having more children. I just… I didn't think it would happen so fast!" she laughed. Rachel reached into her purse to find her pack of tissues.

"Maybe…maybe I should go to the doctors anyway, just to be sure," she thought out loud. Quinn just smiled and hugged her. "I've been waiting to be a mama to your prospective baby!"

They both laughed and sat back down. Rachel looked down at the piece of cake in front of her.

_One bite couldn't hurt…_She sucked in a breath and forked a piece into her mouth. "Just then, Quinn's friend returned with a glass of ice in one hand and a can of ginger ale in the other."

"There you are," the pastry chef said, popping the top of the can and pouring it into Rachel's glass. "So we'll keep going now, if you'd like…"

"Actually, that won't be necessary? This cake right here? Utter heaven, and her fiancé had wanted something chocolate too," Rachel stated and nodded at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and nodded at the chef with finality, "We'll take this one."

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Columbus, Puck and Finn met up with Matt, Mike, Kurt and Jesse at their favourite diner.

"…so if Quinn and Rachel are out tasting wedding cakes, where's Drizzle?" Matt asked walking into the diner.

"With my mom," Finn followed behind him, "Quinn said she desperately needed Rachel to go with her since I couldn't describe how the cake tastes without using one word answers. I really hope Rachel chooses one of the chocolate ones, for my sake. The others were so girly."

"So Puck," Mike started. They had settled into their booth and waiting to place their drink orders. "What'd you do in Tahiti?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

The other guys at the booth laughed and looked at Puck for his response. Puck rolled his eyes and smirked, "A LOT of what you were thinking. A lot of snorkelling, swimming… and a lot of fucking time in bed without getting laid because I had a fucking atrocious reaction to something I ate!"

Kurt gasped and burst out laughing. "Poor Rachel! A vacation in the sun, in a romantic setting, gone to waste because of your body! Did you find out what you were allergic to?" he asked between fits of laughter. The other guys laughed along with him.

"Whatever dude. 'Poor Rachel' my ass. Once I healed, I sure as hell made up for lost time! And the doctor said it was shellfish. Eh, I didn't really care. It's Rachel who started fretting over the fact that I couldn't enjoy eating lobster and crabs at social events," Puck answered.

The guys made small talk as they waited to make their drink order. Once the waitress came and recorded what they each wanted, Jesse struck up another conversation.

"So Finn, are you excited?"

Finn sighed, "Of course I am. Quinn's the girl of my dreams, despite all the shit that's happened, I'll always love her, and Drizzle."

"…You've had sex with her before, right?" Mike piped in.

"No shit, man."

"Okay, just checking… so how shocked will she be when she's seen that you've grown a pussy on your wedding night?" Mike quipped.

All the guys burst out laughing as Finn just smiled and shook his head at his friend's immaturity.

"You ever think about marriage, Puck?" Matt asked.

Puck drummed his fingers on the table as he contemplated his response. He promised Rachel that he wouldn't tell anyone until after Finn and Quinn's wedding (she was worried it would take away from their time to shine), but he was very tempted to tell them and announce that he was one step closer to making Rachel his forever.

"Of course I've thought about it. How can I not? The only communication I seem to have with my mom nowadays comprises of her either nagging me to propose in the next week _or so help me God_, or her suggesting ways for me to pop the question!"

Puck threw his hands up in surrender as the guys laughed at his problem.

"Well has Rachel brought it up?" Finn asked.

"No," Puck lied, "She's happy with what we got, I'm happy with what we got."

"Well, just wait until after Finn and Quinn's wedding. She'll have wedding fever, and she'll be dropping hints before you know it!" Kurt piped in. The rest of the men laughed in response and began searching through the restaurant's menu.

Puck smirked. _If only they knew…_

* * *

A week passed and Rachel found herself at a final fitting for her maid-of-honour dress. She winced as she put it on, fearing that she gained weight, but sighed feeling that the dress fit perfectly (she silently thanked the tailor for loosening the waist).

Rachel came out of the dressing room wearing a pinkish-ginger coloured tea length bridesmaid dress.

"Oh Jesus, Rachel. You look beautiful!" Quinn gushed. Drizzle just nodded eagerly in response.

The sales associate spun her around looking for any places that might have needed extra stitching, but finally concluded it fit her perfectly and let her change back into her regular clothes.

Rachel fell down on the loveseat next to Quinn once she was done and closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Very," Rachel sighed. "So I went to the doctor's the day after our cake tasting…"

Quinn's eyes widened and turned towards Rachel excitedly. "AND?!"

Rachel smiled and looked Quinn into her hazel eyes, "I'm four weeks pregnant. You'll be a mama in nine months time."

Quinn squealed with happiness and pulled Rachel in for a tight hug. "I'm so excited!" she clapped happily when she let go.

"I think I am too," Rachel gushed. "Oh Quinn, what if he changes his mind about having kids? We're not even married (yet)! And what if he freaks out and leaves me? Quinn, I think I'll die if that happens!" the panic washed through Rachel's body as tears started to form because of her pessimistic thoughts.

Quinn pulled her best friend towards her and started rubbing her back, "Don't be ridiculous Rach! You see how he is with Drizzle, or how he is with babies in general! He loves them… and don't even think that he'll bolt. When he found out I was pregnant, he told me that his dad was a deadbeat. He'd NEVER want to be like that, Rachel. He loves you! You should know better than to doubt that!"

Rachel smiled through her tears and hugged Quinn. "It's my damn hormones!" she laughed. "Thanks, Quinn. But let's keep this a secret until after your wedding. It's your spotlight."

* * *

The rest of the week past in a rush. Rachel had close encounters in telling Puck her big secret but had still kept it between her and Quinn. Of course, it had become harder during the week with her incessant trips to the bathroom and craving white cherries; not to mention her super quick bitch fests which made Puck's head spin.

Final preparations for the wedding were made during the week as well; final dress fittings, impromptu dance lessons for Finn and final decisions for flower arrangements and final touches in the catering menu filled their week up.

Soon enough, the day before the wedding came, and again, Finn, Quinn, Puck and Rachel dedicated their time to smoothing out all the knots. The run-through at the church went off without a hitch – the priest went over the different parts of the wedding, what would happen where and went over the rules of the church.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel and Puck arrived at the Italian restaurant they where Finn and Quinn were having their rehearsal dinner. Drizzle was the first one to rush over to them when they first walked through the door.

Sure enough, Puck was ready when she ran into his arms and he spun her around and around while she giggled for him to put him down. When he finally did, he smiled at seeing his daughter ready to topple over from dizziness and let Rachel lead Drizzle to the table where Quinn was sitting.

"You're here early," Quinn observed as she stood up to greet Rachel with an amicable hug.

"Yeah well, _I _was really hungry," Rachel answered, hoping Quinn knew that _I _meant _the baby_, "and I was craving the bread rolls they serve here." Rachel put a roll on hers and Drizzle's plate and took a bite out of the warm, garlic flavoured appetizer.

"Remember when I used to carry a container of pickles everywhere I went when I was pregnant?" Quinn remembered thoughtfully.

Rachel laughed and thought back to Quinn's pregnancy too. Everyday at school, Quinn would bring pickles and a nutella sandwich for lunch, and even when she went anywhere else, her bag would be stocked with an adequate amount of pickles that she would be satisfied with.

"Yes, I do remember, and quite well actually. I can't use my pink Coach Hobo bag anymore because it reeks of dill. Oh! And you just reminded me, Drizzle, you wanna do your mama a favour?" Rachel turned to the eight year old with a smile.

Drizzle blanched and looked back at her. "Depends… what is it?" she inquired thinking it would be an impossible mission.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Go ask your daddy to get my white cherries from the car. Oh, and ask for your jelly beans too." She winked as Drizzle gasped and made a beeline for Puck.

Quinn laughed and threw her hands up, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Twenty minutes later, Rachel had devoured half of the bag of white cherries Puck had brought her (he was dumbfounded at the rate she ate, and at the fact that before they arrived at the restaurant, she bought three kilos of the fruit) and the original members of New Directions, Finn's mother and grandparents, and Quinn's immediate family had arrived.

Everyone took their seats and their food was served not long after.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please?" Russell Fabray stood up with a glass full of red wine in hand. All the people in the room ceased their conversations and looked at him, patiently waiting for his speech.

"I think a toast is in order, for my daughter Quinn, and her fiancé Finn Hudson. Quinn," he started, looking Quinn straight into her eyes, "I know that things haven't always been smooth between us, and I can't tell you how much I regret not being there for you nine years ago…" Russell's speech faltered for a few seconds while tears started to well in his eyes because of his remembering of the pain he caused her.

"…but you proved that you could overcome my misjudgement," he continued. "You, along with Finn, Puck and Rachel raised my granddaughter to be a smart, funny young lady. You've always been sure of yourself, Quinny; and I'm sure you knew that it wouldn't be long until your mother and I were on the Berrys' doorstep a little after Drizzle was born, _begging _to see our grandbaby. I think we also misjudged Finn too."

This time, his eyes left Quinn's tear-filled ones and shifted over to meet Finn's. "Son, you proved me wrong by showing us you could take care of Quinn. You got a job to support them financially, even though you weren't the biological father, but that didn't matter. You just said 'It doesn't matter to me, I love her just as much'. We got along easier, but I get the feeling you're still a tad bit afraid of me; not many people ask the father for their daughter's hand in marriage," he chuckled.

"Still, I've grown to love you both more and more, and Judy and I love to spoil our granddaughter rotten. So let's drink to the joining of the Fabray and Hudson family, and to the wedding of Quinn and Finn!" he raised his glass to that and clinked glasses with his wife and Carole.

Everyone in the room cheered as well and clinked glasses with whoever was at their table.

Rachel turned beside her to clink her glass of water with Quinn's, only to see that she was bawling from her father's speech. Quickly she went into best friend mode, set her glass down and led her into the ladies' room.

* * *

_It was easy to understand why Quinn was so moved. At sixteen, her dad had kicked her out of their house when she tried to reach out to him, and her mom didn't do anything to stop him. Her family distanced themselves from her; they ignored her calls and her sister became estranged. Three weeks after she had Drizzle, her parents showed up on the Berry's doorstep with diapers and onesies for the baby as a peace offering, apologizing profusely and hoping that their daughter would want to return home. She forgave them, but stayed with Rachel and her dads, saying she wasn't ready to live with them again._

_Her parents criticized the way she raised Drizzle, and they fought with her on her decision to move to Columbus with Finn, Puck, Rachel and Drizzle, saying that they wouldn't be able to do it. But she fought back harder, saying that she'd done without the help of her parents before and that she'd prove them wrong. Her father was stubborn and unmoved, but over the following years he'd watched in amazement as she graduated university with honours in teaching, and landed a job a month after, all the while being a mother. Shortly after that, he started warming up to Finn more, and telling Puck and Finn his varsity football days back in college._

* * *

"You okay, Fabray?" Rachel asked as she watched Quinn dry her eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

"Yeah, it's just different; I don't hear him say that he loves me very often. It sets off the waterworks," she sniffled and threw out the used Kleenex.

"Well cease fire, because since you've refused to have male strippers at a bachelorette party while your daughter is in the same house, our fantastic friend Britney offered for us to use her gym for some fun," Rachel hinted with a wink.

Quinn stopped blowing her nose into the tissue and looked at Rachel curiously.

"Fun?" she repeated with her head cocked to the side. Rachel laughed and opened the washroom door for Quinn to exit.

"Fun. Like, cardio pole dancing, strip aerobics kind of fun. Carole said she'll sit out and watch Drizzle in the ballet studio. The perks of having a personal trainer/choreographer friend? When she says gym, she means the whole building!" Rachel laughed again as they took their seats.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished their desserts and Rachel thought it was a good enough time to announce the party plans for the rest of the evening.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she said as everyone's eyes feasted on her. "So since this is the last night of Finn and Quinn being single, the respective stag and hen parties will being as soon as we leave the restaurant. Ladies and Kurt, after I'm done speaking, meet me at Quinn's car so I can tell you where we'll be going. Guys, go see Noah and Finn at Noah's car and he'll tell you where you'll be going," she instructed and turned to Puck. "Be good," she said and bent down to kiss his nose.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her in his lap. Stroking her cheek, he asked, "How come you get to know where we're going and I don't get to know where you're going? For all I know, you can be going to the same pub!"

Rachel laughed and kissed him softly, "You know that we're not going to the same place because we have an eight year old in tow, and she's not allowed in a pub." She reached behind her to grab her bag. She stood up and pulled Puck up as well. Together, they walked outside and he walked her to Quinn's car.

His arms travelled to her waist to pull her closer for a hug, and she laid kisses along his jaw line. When she reached his lips she pulled back slightly and looked into his hazel eyes. "Don't get too buzzed, Noah," she said seriously, but broke into a smile when he started laughing.

"I won't babe, I promise," he assured her. "Oh, wait a second," he said suddenly and released his hold on her. He turned around and opened the door to the car beside Quinn's and took out a white grocery bag. Rachel's white cherries could be seen through the thin, white plastic.

"You seem to be hooked on these things, it'd be really bad if you finished your current stash and called me to bring you more," he handed her the bag and Rachel couldn't help but wonder if he figured out that she was child.

She shook her head and laughed, "You're so considerate, baby." She stepped closer to him and moved her lips close to his ear. "I'm so glad I'm marrying a considerate stud," she whispered huskily.

Puck let out a slight gasp after she mentioned marrying him. She guided his hand to the front of her shirt, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. He could feel the engagement ring necklace beneath the neckline of her dress, close to her heart.

Behind her, they heard someone clear their throat, and looked back to see Quinn, amused and quirking an eyebrow at them. "If you guys are done now, I told the ladies where we're going and Rachel we're leaving now. Please detach yourself from the beard," she joked. Puck's jaw dropped at being called Rachel's beard, but he smiled when he saw Rachel doubling over in laughter.

He reached behind her and opened the door for her, pecking her lips again and telling her to have fun before closing the door and heading to where Finn and the other men (minus Kurt) had gathered around his vehicle.

"Dude," Finn started, "I'm the one who's getting married and you seemed more pussy whipped than me!" All the men started laughing and Puck just shook his head, trying not to laugh along with them.

He loved Rachel; ever since they got together, it was hard to separate the two. He knew six months into their relationship that she was it for him. She believed in him, and she's the one who pointed out that he had a passion for real estate and for taking old things and making them better. That's how his house flipping business with Jesse St. James started, and he owed all their success to her faith in him.

"Whatever man, you're the one who's only got one last night as a single man," he fought back and joined the group of men.

"We're going to the new pub downtown, since Quinn threatened to not have sex with Finn on his wedding night if he went to see strippers tonight, and Finn actually BELIEVED her…" Puck announced and rolled his eyes. Finn looked sheepishly to the ground as the others snickered at Finn's gullibility.

"…we're sticking to a boys' night out at a pub, free flowing beer, wings and a UFC match. Everyone cool with that?"

The guys whooped and grunted in agreement. They made a plan of who would catch a ride with whom. Not to long after, the boys were getting into their cars, and Puck found himself in the driver's seat with Finn in the passenger's, Russell Fabray and Jesse in the back.

"Finn, I'm happy to know my daughter has you by the balls," Russell said lightly once they were settled in the car. His quip set off loud guffaws from both Puck and Jesse, and a groan of embarrassment from Finn.

* * *

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable, ladies. Changing rooms are at the end of the hallway. Drizzle, the ballet studio is the next door down, but you need to wait for your granny Carole and your cousins before you go in there. Here, take this key, give it to your mommy and tell her to unlock the ladies' changing rooms," Brittany said.

The women stepped into the into the spacious dance studio. Rachel felt her excitement start to rise. She had always wanted to try strip aerobics and pole dancing; her co star in RENT who played Joanne tried it and told her that she felt feminine and sexy. _It doesn't hurt to feel sexy_, she thought.

She followed Quinn and Drizzle down the hall to the change room, where they set their stuff down on the bench. Rachel took her leggings and tank top out, along with her running shoes.

"Quinn, could you unzip me?" she asked, turning around for Quinn to unzip the little black dress.

Quinn unzipped it smoothly and sat on the bench as Rachel bent down to put her leggings on. Quinn helped Drizzle with her ballet tutu and turned to watch Rachel dig through her bag.

"I really like your necklace," she observed, looking at the gold chain with a dangling, shining charm at the end. Rachel blanched at Quinn's observation and stood up straight.

Quinn's eyes widened when she saw what it really was. "Is that? An engagement ring?! My Lord, Berry! Why didn't you tell me? When? And why are you hiding it?!" Quinn pummelled Rachel with questions while stepping forward to take a better look at the ring.

Rachel stood there for about ten seconds taking in the fact that her secret had been compromised, and she burst out into tears immediately after.

Stupid hormones.

"Mama! Why are you sad?" Drizzle said sounding concerned.

Rachel plopped down on the bench and rummaged through her bag to find a pack of tissues. "I'm not sad, baby, maybe I'm just relieved. But I don't know why I'm crying," she answered with a laugh.

Quinn and Drizzle sat down with her until she calmed down enough to talk in clear sentences.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't want to get into your spotlight. It's your wedding; the attention should be on you, not me! We were planning to tell everyone at the reception or thereafter."

"I remember a time when Rachel Berry would've done _anything_ to steal the spotlight," Quinn said.

"Yeah, and that same Rachel Berry was too obsessed with becoming a star on the Broadway."

"But you've changed a lot, Rach. You went to OSU with Puck instead of NYU or Julliard so you could stay close to Drizzle. You took a year off after you graduated to look after Drizzle so that I could go to school and not have to juggle so much, and now you're hiding your engagement and your baby so that Finn and I can have our time to shine! You're so selfless, Rachel. You've made so many compromises with Drizzle or me or Puck or Finn in mind so that we can be happy! But Rach, I _want _to share the limelight with you, even if it is my wedding. These past few years, it's always been me and you; why do you think I've postponed doing so much until you came back?!" Quinn finished her speech with tears in her eyes as Rachel wiped a new batch of tears away.

"I have to admit, you give a great speech, Q."

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel tightly. "When did he propose?"

"Tahiti, before he got sick. Actually, it was our first night there. During a picnic dinner on the beach. He's been wanting to tell people, but I told him I wanted to wait until after your wedding. He wanted me to wear it, so I told him I'd wear it around my neck for the time being," Rachel explained.

Quinn laughed lightly, "See? Selfless, you compromise to make people happy. But I'm serious, Rach. Wear the ring. Starting now. I promise I won't get offended if people talk about your engagement or your baby at my wedding. Turn around, I'll unclasp the chain."

Rachel turned around and gathered her hair up into a pony tail while Quinn gently unclasped the chain. Quinn slipped the ring off the chain and took a good look at the ring.

"Damn, Puck changed his tastes a lot since he was with you," she joked. Quinn slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger and watched as Rachel looked at it well.

"I concur. I knew those feminine touches around our apartment would do something to him."

"Wait," Drizzle said, hands on her hips. "Mommy said you have a baby. Mama, is she for real?"

Rachel laughed at Drizzle's use of slang and brought her closer to her. "Yes, she's for real!"

Drizzle's eyes went wide and she squealed with excitement before rushing out the door to go tell the other ladies.

_Guess what? Mama has a baby and she has a ring too!_Rachel groaned at the sudden announcement and stood up to continue getting dressed.

"I guess it's time to come clean," she sighed. Quinn squeezed her hand tightly and led her to the main studio, where all the women had gathered around Drizzle.

Puck's mother Bethany was the first one to spot Rachel in the room. She looked at her future daughter-in-law with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rachel," she cried and ran to hug a shocked Rachel.

Rachel, confused of what to do, patted Bethany's back to soothe her.

"Oh Beth, I know we're a little young but don't worry; we're not planning for a wedding in the near future," Rachel tried to assure her.

Bethany pulled back and looked Rachel in the eyes.

"Are you crazy? Honey, I'm elated that you and Noah are getting married! I was waiting for him to say something! And a baby? Oh Rach, that's like the icing to the cake! Congratulations, sweetheart!" Bethany wished her whole heartedly and hugged Rachel tightly before gathering her stuff and Puck's sister Rebecca and heading to the change room.

Rachel turned to look at the rest of the women in the room, who were looking at her in shock.

"He proposed while we were in Tahiti, I told him to keep it a secret until after the wedding so that Finn and Quinn can have their time to shine, and I only found out about my pregnancy last week. I have yet to tell him that," she explained all in one breath.

The other women just nodded in understanding and smiled and stalked to Rachel to congratulate her.

"Wait!" she yelled putting her hands in front of her.

All of them stopped to look at her.

"None of the boys can know! At least, not until tomorrow night! I'm planning to tell Noah when we get home as a surprise, but he wants to announce our engagement during the reception! Please, can I trust all of you to not say a word to anyone out of this building?!"

"Of course, Rachel," Kurt assured her, coming to hug her and rub her belly, "and I'm so planning your wedding."

"Yeah, and just be careful while you're dancing. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby. Don't push yourself too hard," Santana advised her. They'd bonded after high school while they were roommates and in two classes together, but Santana Lopez still scared Rachel Berry; just a little bit.

* * *

"I wonder if anyone bought the Slap Chop I registered from Macy's," Finn wondered out loud. The guys were seated around a large table near the back of the pub and grill, which was only a few blocks away from the studio the women were dancing at.

The atmosphere around the guys was pretty chill, but Puck knew that they would start getting drunk after the fourth beer.

"Dude, that thing is so useless, and that Vince guy looks stoned through the whole thing," Matt stated.

"So Finn, you nervous yet?"

Finn shrugged, "About the wedding, yes. About the marriage part? Not really. I'm just happy to have gotten through these past few months of wedding planning! Sure, it was a bitch having Quinn pay a lot of attention to the wedding, but she was wearing my ring, and playing with it without even knowing, and it made me feel good. I can't wait 'til she's wearing the wedding band too." He smiled and the other men teased him again about being whipped.

Puck couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy.

Everyone could see Quinn's ring, yet no one could see Rachel's.

Quinn played with hers and everyone noticed, while Puck caught Rachel putting her hand over the ring on the necklace and everyone else couldn't see her gesture, because they didn't know what was going on.

He wanted to feel the happiness and possessiveness Finn felt. He wanted to feel in NOW, not tomorrow night!

He had to tell someone. Just one person, and he'd feel a bit better.

"Rachel and I are getting married."

Shit. _Rachel's gonna be mad…_

Finn, Artie, Russell, James, Matt, Mike and Burt Hummel froze to look at him.

"Son, I think us guys knew that."

"I popped the question during our vacation, and she wanted to keep it a secret until after the wedding, but I wanted to tell someone dammit! Wait, what?"

"She seemed more attached to you, more in love, and she has this glow to her," Burt explained.

"I think she's pregnant," Artie blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Well, Burt just said he noticed a glow to her, and so did I. And she was eating all those cherries throughout the dinner party, and the dinner rolls, and she left her seat every two seconds to go to the bathroom, she was drinking orange juice instead of wine, dude how did you not notice?" Artie clarified.

Puck thought about it.

_She was jumpy._"Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad again!" Puck exclaimed.

Her tears came at ten minute intervals.

She bought almost the whole stock of white cherries from the grocery store.

And she was extra careful about her stomach.

"Holy shit, Rachel's pregnant," he repeated, realization finally dawning on him.

Finn clapped him on the back in congratulations, but Puck scrubbed his face with his hands.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Rachel's pregnant!" he said again.

"Dude, you don't even know for sure, what if it's her time of month? And even if she was, would it be that bad?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah," Jesse added, "You proposed to her, and you've been together for a pretty long time; she's doing pretty well as a theatre actress and our business is doing pretty well. I'm pretty sure you could handle a kid, and your mom would love it, I'm sure."

Puck reflected, again.

He loved being a dad to Drizzle, and even though he and Rachel talked about having kids, he didn't think it would happen so soon.

But he loved her, he knew that for damn sure. He'd love their baby, HIS baby, if there really was one.

"Nah, I guess it wouldn't be," he mulled it over. He looked up to the faces of the men around him.

"Gentlemen, I'm engaged and might be expecting a kid," he announced proudly.

The other men laughed at him and raised their glasses for a toast.

"Hell, I'll drink to that!"

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Rachel woke up to the face of her fiancé.

"G'morning," she whispered, and yawned loudly.

"Good morning, babe. Wanna tell me where you ladies went last night?"

Rachel laughed, "It was just Brittany's studio. She taught us some strip aerobics and the basics to cardio pole dancing."

She looked to the clock and saw she had to be at Quinn's in half an hour, and Finn was going to be at their apartment in fifteen minutes.

Rachel heard Puck groan from the image she put in his head. She giggled and whispered closely into his ear, "If you're lucky, I'll even put on a show."

Puck reached to grab her waist but before he could she was already out and getting the clothes she was wearing to Quinn's and the bridesmaids dress out of the closet.

"Hey, you're wearing the wedding ring."

Rachel blanched. She turned around and sat on the bed and looked him in the eye.

"Quinn saw it yesterday on the chain while I was changing. And then Drizzle spilt the beans to everyone else."

"I told all the guys yesterday because I wanted to feel like Finn."

Both of them didn't seem surprised from both of their confessions. Instead, they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"And I thought you'd be kicking my ass about telling everyone, baby!" Puck laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel blurted out.

"I know."

"You know?!"

"Baby, Artie's very perceptive. And he pointed out all the symptoms to me last night. I'm an idiot for not seeing it before," Puck explained.

"Noah, I'm sorry for not telling you before. I wanted it to be a surprise for tonight! Are you mad?" Rachel asked, holding his face in her hands with tears welling in her eyes.

Puck felt his heart twinge a little from seeing his girl sad. "Baby, I could never be mad at you, or the baby. I'm over the fucking moon," he assured her, kissing her lightly on the lips as proof.

Rachel smiled into the kiss.

"I'm four weeks along. I found out a few days ago, but I wanted to tell you tonight. But it feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Puck pulled her closer again but before his hands could roam her body, they heard the buzzer, meaning Finn was there.

"Shit," Puck swore.

Rachel kissed his nose and looked into his eyes, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

She jumped away and hurried to the door to let Finn in.

And as much as Puck loved Finn, he couldn't wait to get his wedding over with so he could spend time with his girl, and his baby.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to clink your glasses together while the new couple have their first dance as husband and wife!"

Everyone clinked their glasses with silverware while Finn led Quinn to the dance floor.

The wedding reception was in full swing and the ceremony had been beautiful. Drizzle made an adorable flower girl while Rachel was beaming as the maid-of-honour. But Quinn, of course, stole the show, looking every inch like a blushing bride.

Rachel snuggled into Puck's side as they watched Finn and Quinn take their place on the dance floor while Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_ started to play.

But before Finn could lay his hand on Quinn's waist, she slapped his chest and reminded him about something. He smiled and nodded, and hopped on the podium beside Matt.

"Hi everyone, I promise, Quinn and I will have our first dance, but we wanted to share it with our best friends, Puck and Rachel. What both of them left out in their speeches was that they're getting married too… and that they're expecting," Finn announced.

Rachel and Puck laughed at Finn's shout out and at the whoops and applause from everyone else.

"So, Rach, Puck? You wanna come down here and share our dance with us?" Finn offered.

Rachel heard calls of encouragement from the members of New Directions, including Mr. Shuester and Emma, who had arrived mere hours before the wedding.

She turned to Puck who had stood up and who was offering his hand and cocking his eyebrow.

She smiled at him and took it, and they descended down to the dance floor and placed themselves beside the Hudsons, copying their stance.

Puck started to guide her and kept his lips close to her ear.

"I love you babe," he whispered.

Rachel thanked the heavens that her nausea had calmed down, and she tried with all her might to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you too, Noah."

Puck kept guiding her around the dance floor all the while keeping them glued together and humming the tune of the song into her ear.

_"'Cause I love you, and the way you look, just the way you look, and the way you look, tonight…"_

* * *

****

**A/N: I hope you liked it! By the way, how much did you enjoy Bad Reputation? Wasn't Mark Salling deelish in his wife beater? Yum. Anyway, please leave me a review because they really are a writer's crack! Good? Bad? Yay or nay? Enjoy the rest of the season and uh, oh yes, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
